Loves Me Not
by BlackPhoenixFire
Summary: Just a little song fict to t.A.T.u.'s Loves Me Not, Rei's confusion over Kai and Mao. KaiRei, implied ReiMao, implied MaoRai Mao is Mariah Rai is Lee


I do not own BeyBlade, t.A.T.u., "Loves Me Not", or really anything, so no suing.

/I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him/

Rei sat on the edge of his bed his head in his hands, just thinking. He watched through his parted finger as Mao was pacing, occasionally putting something in her bag or stop to almost tell him something, before continuing pacing.

/I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend/

Mao picked up her bag, "I'll be at Rai's, we just need to cool and have a little time to think about all this. And you haven't even spoken to him about it yet. I'll call you latter." She turned and walked out the door.

/I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do/

For the umpteenth time Rei sighted running a hand through his now mussed ebony locks. He hadn't told him yet, but he had told his loud mouth friend and by now Takao would have blabbed it all around. That wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't him. Rei didn't even know if he was like that, and if he said he was, was it just a lie to mess with him? I mean he did have a reputation for being a prat.

/He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me.../

Rei picked up the phone, instinctively dialed the number he had memorized since the day he had heard it.

It rang once, twice, thrice, "This is my phone how you got this number is a mystery so leave your name and number so I can hunt you down…beep." Rei hung up, and dialed again.

/I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care/

Third time was the charm right?

"'Allo? Dobre den."

"Kai?"

"Who is this?"

/I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there/

"It's Rei. I, I just wanted to tell you something."

"If it has anything with you liking me turn on the news, channel five, just watch it." And Kai hung up,

/No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do/

Rei put down his phone; he didn't know what he was doing anymore. He couldn't sort his feelings to what they where he couldn't stop him self, they always say curiosity killed the cat.

"I guess they were right. I know I'll never be the same again, and yet I'm not all that upset. I don't know if what I leave behind will be the right thing in the long run but right now it feels good to have a choice. But I only have the choice if Kai answered the question on the news report, would he do that televised? OH CRAP, THE NEWS!" Rei toppled over the sofa grabbing the remote and pushing the power button multiple times trying to get it on.

/He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me/

"The rumors spread about world famous Blade Breaker Rei Kon's sexuality, and his obsession of Kai Hiwatari was confirmed today. When question on what he felt about all this, Hiwatari had to say, "What Rei does on his free time holds none of my concern. Yeah hear that Stalker Boy, do what you will." Rei blinked what had Kai meant? It didn't concern him, but he was allowed to do what he willed? That made little sense he had to find Kai. Rei crabbed his brown leather jacket as he left the apartment. Rei flew out door slamming behind him but he didn't get far, he slammed into someone knocking the over, he ended sprawled over them. A soft chuckle emitted from beneath him.

"I did say do what you will, I just didn't suspect you'd take it so fast."

"Kai! I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

"It's only a scratch."

"I think it's time I said it to your face, Kai, I really like you and we'll, I love you." Rei closed his eyes fearing rejection. He almost jumped when he felt Kai place a hand at the nape of his neck and then Kai's lips on his.

/He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
Loves me.../

And what of Mao? Lets just say there was a reason she didn't go to Emily's. ;)


End file.
